Collections, Main City - Miscellaneous
Collections are made from a group of five collection items plus a number of three or four different assembler items. Collections made reward the player by giving them a variety of tools, monster weapons, anomalies, artifact assemblers, boosts, energy, and coins. Each collection has a different value. Each collection creates a new artifact, which is then used as a collection item to create a new Artifact Collection. Collections cannot be made until the player has the required number of assemblers of four different types. The number of each assembler needed depends upon the collection. If the collection is from a case/event, then the number of assemblers required increases with each collection as the case progresses. Events are listed as Cases in the Diary of Investigations casebook, located on the bottom left of the screen. Each Case consists of 5-7 stages (most are 5 stages, some are 6, one is 7, so far). Each stage requires the player to complete one collection. Each collection item is found by completing a quest. Collections are accessed on the Collections icon at the bottom of the screen. There are four categories of collections (tabs at top of collections screen): 1) The City includes collections that are made by items only collected at different sites within the city. Most collections from The City are all located at one site. Players can find the site by clicking on the collection items displayed for the collection. Several of the earliest collections may be located at multiple sites. The Conductor’s Device, for example, has collection items that are located at City Hall, Room of Fate, and the Station. 2) Monsters includes collections made by collection items dropped by monsters. Each monster has at least one collection. 3) Anomalies collections are made from collections items only dropped when any site is affected by an anomaly (night terrors, abracadabra, bats, etc). Each anomaly has at least one collection. 4) Artifacts include collections made by artifacts created by assembling other collections. Click on the collection items for Artifact Collections to see which collection in The City, Monsters, or Anomalies that must be assembled to obtain the required collection item. Players can sort the collections of each category by clicking one or more boxes on the bottom of the collections screen, which are “Ready to Collect”, “By Quest”, “Not Collected” and “Event”. The order of appearance generally is first the collections that are complete and ready to collect, next those with one collection item missing, then those with two collection items missing, etc. The collections do not, however, appear in any sort of alphabetical order, site order, chronological order, or other order within those sort criteria, making them a bit difficult to navigate. During events, the “Event” sort tab is automatically on for “The City”, so the collections related to the Case appear at the top of the list. These collections must be assembled to conclude the Case. Each event also creates two "extra" collections related to the event, but not the actual Case itself. One of them is always a gift collection that does not come from a location, but is only available during the event. It will have a location of its own after two updates (new events): at the first update (new event) the collection disappears from the list; the next event the collection returns with its own location. The second new collection will give 50 stars (to collect gifts) during the event, then become a regular collection related to the site after the event. The City Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top | class="article-table" ! colspan="2" | Ghostly Impasse |- |'Items:' |Rails, Railway ties, Spikes, Hammer, Railway Point |- |'Assemblers:' |Ancient Book x5, Starting Value x9, Megaphone x9, Medal x9 |- |'Prize:' |Line Section |- |'Rewards:' |Deciphering Cube x1, Secret Assembler x1, Energy x37, Coins x1500 |- |'Related Artifact Collection:' |Tricky Mechanisms |- |'Related Location(s):' |Station |} Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Back to the Top Monsters Anomalies Artifacts Trivia * As of August 2018 there are 504 collections in the game. **In addition to the 8 (5 case related, one artifact related, 1 event location related and 1 giftbox related) usual "Event" related collections that come with the monthly updates there were also 16 collections added. Category:Gameplay Category:Collections Category:The City Category:Monsters Category:Anomalies Category:Artifacts